


You Trip Me Up

by owltype



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: Noctis sprains his ankle and Gladiolus has to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill.
> 
> Original prompt: While on a Sidequest with Gladio, Noctis sprains his ankle. They don't have any potions with them so Gladio has to carry him back to camp.

"What kind of prince trips over a rock?" Gladiolus laughs as he gently prods at Noctis' ankle, checking for swelling or any broken bones.  
  
"You know what? Fuck you, Gladio," Noctis seethes. He hisses through his teeth when Gladiolus' fingers dig into a particularly tender spot. "If someone hadn't been so distracting..."  
  
Gladiolus leers up at him. "Thought you liked my distractions?"  
  
Noctis hums noncommittally, too focused on trying not to emasculate himself by crying rather than continuing with their banter. His ankle fucking hurts and Gladiolus' constant moving of it, though well-intended, is starting to piss him off.  
  
"Well, it's not broken," Gladiolus says finally. "Don't have any potions on me, though, so you're stuck with it for now."  
  
"Ignis is going to ream us a new one," Noctis groans. He tries to stand but his ankle buckles underneath him and he falls back to the ground with a curse.  
  
"Idiot," Gladiolus says fondly. "You're not walking on that yet."  
  
Noctis squawks as Gladiolus easily hoists him into a bridal carry. He struggles for a minute, not at all willing to be carried around like a weakling, but Gladiolus' hold on him is firm. He eventually gives up the fight and resigns himself to his fate, settling back into Gladiolus' arms and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I hate nature," Noctis grouses.  
  
Gladiolus' whole frame shakes with laughter. "Poor baby," he coos and drops a kiss on Noctis' forehead.


End file.
